Over the past decade, scientific research has provided increasing evidence that crude extracts of plants may provide lead molecules in relation to drugs for a variety of critical ailments. Accordingly, substantial progress has been made in this regard in order to further determine and thus provide a natural origin solution to illnesses.
In plants, phenolics and flavonoids are the most abundant and ubiquitous products of secondary plant metabolism. Under normal circumstances, they are often used by plants as a defense mechanism against animal predation and the like. Additionally, recent studies have begun to examine and heighten the role of agriculture in the context of producing immunity against illnesses.
One of such numerous illnesses that can be regarded as the biggest challenge in the medical science field is AIDS which is widely known to be caused by the virus HIV [Human Immunodeficiency Virus], which relates to the disruption of the immune system. Evidently, many have lost their lives due to this illness. At present time, massive amount of research has been conducted to determine suitable drugs for the treatment of AIDS. Naturally, plant-derived medicines comprising phenolics and antioxidants are one of the most highly utilized categories of drugs and thus have been taken into account in the possibility of treating AIDS.
The HIV virus causing AIDS belongs to the retrovirus group of viruses. Retroviruses are widespread in nature and can be classified according to biological property, morphology and genome size. Retroviruses are characterized by the presence of the enzyme reverse transcriptase in the virions. Reverse transcriptase is required for the unique retroviral type of multiplication. After entering the cell, the uncoated viral RNA is transcribed to double stranded DNA which is then incorporated into the DNA of the host cell as a provirus. Reverse transcriptase is required for early proviral DNA synthesis and is therefore a prime target for anti-retroviral therapy including AIDS.
Prior art of similar purpose includes ayurvedic compositions, wherein they comprise pre-determined amount of plant extracts and compositions which consist of a combination of well known medicinal plants or herbs, for example ginseng, Radix Astragali and the like. Apart from the above, other solutions comprise pharmaceutically active compounds, having inhibitors.
Nevertheless, among these prior arts, more often than not, in the case where inhibitors are the main compounds, there are circumstances where the virus develop resistance against these inhibitors, and therefore will defeat the whole purpose of the compounds, in which this can be regarded as the main drawback in using inhibitors to disrupt further propagation of the said virus.
An exemplary of a composition which is related to the treatment of AIDS is as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,778—Ayurvedic Composition for the Prophylaxis and Treatment of AIDS, Flu, TB and Other Immuno-Deficiencies and The Process Preparing the Same (Surendra Ruhatgi et al.) which suggests a composition containing the isolates and extracts of a variety of herbs, said herbs including Phyllantus niruri, Tinosfora cordifolia, phyllantus emblica, Terminalia beleria and Terminalia cherbulia. Accordingly, the said composition stimulates the physiological functions of the body for the treatment of AIDS. Evidently, the essential compound of this invention is the extracts or isolates from a plurality of herbs, which is distinctive from the essential compounds of the present invention.
Apart from the above, there have been numerous efforts and research conducted to seek for effective broad spectrum antiviral drugs. However, there have yet to be any antiviral drugs successfully developed for treating mixed viral infections which are as well non-toxic. Considering the appalling effect of mixed viral infections which therefore lead to AIDS, it is highly necessary to develop a non-toxic and effective broad spectrum antiviral drug.
In regards to plant derivatives, previous studies have revealed that coconut oils may provide the superiority function of antiviral effects. In accordance to their disclosures, the content of lauric acid which is formed into monolaurin in human or animal body may provide the ability to eliminate virus including HIV, herpes, cytomegalovirus, influenza and a variety of pathogenic bacteria.
Another eminent exemplary of a plant having extremely beneficial health properties is palm fruit. The oil palm contains compounds which can be considered as highly effective in the treatment of serious illnesses. Recent discoveries in regards to further beneficial health properties of phenolics and antioxidants which are eminently found in oil palm include providing treatments for cancer, and for eliminating skin problems.
The present invention provides a new approach in using oil palm, particularly in providing a treatment of AIDS by way of a composition that promotes immunity against HIV infection.
Consequently, primary object of the present invention to provide a composition based oh a botanical extract of oil palm vegetation liquor obtained from the palm oil milling process for promoting immunity against HIV virus infection and thus for treatment of AIDS.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved composition and method for producing a broad spectrum antiviral which is non-toxic.
It is further the object of the present invention to provide an improved composition and formulation for producing a composition containing antioxidants and phenolics obtained from oil palm devoid of chemically prepared adverse drug reactions in a patient in need thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition and formulation for producing a composition containing but not limited to antioxidants and phenolics from botanical extract of oil palm vegetation liquor obtained from the palm oil milling process having anti-viral effects.